Matthew McIntyre
!Matthew Scott McIntyre (born September 25, 1977) is a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Matthew McIntyre. He is currently under contract to the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (RCWF) on the Painkiller brand. | hometown = Dover, Delaware | music = "McIntyre Beast" by RCWF Music Dept. | affiliation = Wrestler | current_efeds = Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | will = Live life | wont = like Gregg Martin or Knight Inc. | trainer = Tad Peters | handler = MatthewMcIntyre | debut = Febuary 16th, 2010 | record = Unknown | accomplishments = None | retired = N/A }} Biography Early life McIntyre was born in the small town of Delmar, Delaware, on September 25, 1985. Matthew lived pretty solid childhood and was a very silent child in his early years, he never spoke out and was a very shy type of person. He never did get along with a lot of people and always kept to himself so he didn't have to talk. Teachers and other people never called on McIntyre because he would never answer them. He really only ever talked to his family during his early years. As Matthew started growing older and older he began to talk more and more to a lot of different people that he wouldn't talk to in his earlier years, He was around the age of 11 when he started this stage and he had his very first girlfriend around this time (we can't state her name as she has not allowed us to) and they were together for about a year before going their separate ways. Early Wrestling Career Jake, now toughened by several years on the sea, found some wrestling training in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, by a young up and Rogan Reid to be the basis for what would soon be his large variety of styles. Jake and Faith (who also trained under Reid) made their way to the dojos of Japan once again hijacking a vessel. The couple spent two long years in the circuit, wrestling under the names, ザ 塩辛い海の犬 (roughly translated to "The Salty Sea Dog" as Jake's wrestling name) and ザ海オックスフォード運河 (also roughly translated to "The Sea Wench" as Faith's wrestling name). They wrestled each and every night, utilizing tactics and dressing in traditional pirate attire as homage to the two's pirate heritage, a tradition they would utilize for years to come. Jake cites his time in Japan for his hard brawler attitude he utilizes now. After the time over in the Japan circuit, (Jake) Rogers and (Faith) Thatchers sailed over back to their home continent of Europe as Jake and Faith began to work all over Europe from Ireland to Blackpool. At the age of 21, Jake purposed to Faith Thatcher, merely months later the couple was wedded by none other than Papa Murda. Jake and Faith continued working around the Florida area Jake and Faith decided it was time to start a family. Thus having Faith give to their first born child, Hope Elizabeth Rogers on April 26, 2000 in Miami, Florida, while still touring for the first time in America. Faith after giving birth to Hope was sadly injured at a house show in Miami,Florida, when Cheerleader Melissa was performing a Texas Cloverleaf, Melissa accidentally bent Faith's legs to hard, thus causing Faith to suffer from a torn hamstring, putting her out of wrestling for 8 months. Jake now angered by this dedicated the rest of his time in the Florida circuit to Faith's injury. This fire in Rogers heart had him recognized by Thaddius Peters (aka Tad Peters), the owner and chairmen of Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (aka RCWF). RCWF Dungeon Jake Rogers, now contracted to RCWF, was placed in there developmental training camp, the Dungeon Training-Camp. Jake quickly picked back up on his pirate inspired wrestling as it wasn't `til a month wrestling only dark matches for Dungeon and all in all being overlooked was chosen by fellow trainee at the camp, Eli Eastwood, to assist him in a feud with some of the most hated members of the Dungeon. These infamous individuals were: Green Void, C.A. White, Da Average Krew (consisting of John Doe and Average Joe), Pedro Sanchez and Buzz. Jake, now aligned with Norns, Eli Eastwood, Renegade, T.H.O and Riki Madrox, went on to a heated feud that lasted almost Jake's entire timespan in Dungeon. This feud became known as DABP vs RA, and won the 2010 Golden Ropes award for the best feud of that year. Another one of Jake's notorious feuds was one concerning his wife, Faith Rogers, and fellow Dungeon wrestler, C.A White. The feud escalated when White began to come on to Faith as Jake's jealous and insecure feelings began a heated and unbalanced relationship between the two superstars. Painkiller(2010) In the midst of an August Painkiller, Jake Rogers showed up in the middle of the program as the Death Cell faction just started to wreak havoc on RCWF. Jake Rogers was soon revealed to be apart of Painkiller's Death Cell attacking main stars of the brand. Jake, being heel for the first time in his entire career, became very unsatisfied about Death Cell's behavior and while trying to talk some sense into the fellow members of Death Cell, C.A. White and Green Void, both whom were former adversaries from the Relentless Aggression vs DABP feud from the Dungeon. At The Man Of The Globe PPV, Jake Rogers faced Fellow Death Cell member, Green Void. Instead of the match at the PPV being a one on one match, Jake was jumped by Green Void, C.A. White, and his replacement, Pedro Sanchez. After the match, he was informed that the attack from the 3 men was another form of being excommunicated from the faction. After that, Jake formerly apologized for his actions and began a friendship with Trent Reign, one of the very first people attacked by Death Cell. At the 2nd to last episode of Painkiller, Jake Rogers and Trent Reign defeated the Death Cell representatives, Pedro Sanchez and Green Void, who were formerly known as Voided Green Card. Painkiller(2011) Jake Rogers was drafted to the newly recovered Fallout brand lead by close friend from the Dungeon Eli Eastwood. Jake would now begin to chase the United States Championship. Jakes voyage for the title began on the first show of Fallout as Jake competed in a fatal fourway for the number one contender for the United Championship which proved futile for Rogers to win. Soon afterwards Jake was attacked by former Death Cell member again Pedro Sanchez leading to an assault of back and forth attacks until they were locked in a Hell In a Cell forced to work things out as Jake came up again short in the match. Jake afterwards went to a local bar to nurse his lose with rum only to get in a bar fight with another Fallout superstar Piranha over whether Princess Bride or Robin Hood was the better movie. Soon after this Fallout was reported to be merged with Demolition. Demolition Jake Rogers was moved over to Demolition after the death of Fallout. As he went to settle in with his new surroundings, only to soon find out that all his rum was stolen again by Piranha, who seemed it amusing to make Jake's life difficult. The two had a no-disqualification match at RCWF's 10th annual Snowbrawl. In which Jake lost via ladder to the skull thus concussing him on the spot. Later the night Piranha returned all of Jakes rum as a Christmas present.Jake would soon find himself in an heated feud with $ouja $lim,The two would spit verbal threats and slander at one another till Jake lured $lim into putting his hair on the line at Demolition 1/12/2011.Jake won the match as he went to cut $lims hair.$lim fled from the arena.Later on that week.Jake Rogers would be forced to put Faith Rogers on the line at Brutal Reunion.Jake was able to pull the upset as $lim was shaved bald by both Faith and Jake Rogers as the crowd rejoiced. Personal life Jake Rogers and Faith Rogers have been married for almost 10 years and also work together in RCWF with Jake being contracted to the Demolition Brand and Faith being contracted to RCWF's Shimmer brand. Jake has 3 tattoos, one tribal Samoan tattoo that goes from his left arm onto the left pectoral, "Faith" tattooed onto his right wrist. Jake also has a Jolly Roger tattooed onto his right leg. Jake Rogers has a nephew also in RCWF, Mr. Jones, whom Jake trained personally. Jake and Jones are very close in and out the ring as they find themselves tagging up in matches when needed. They also spend time by hanging out in bars and behind the scenes during shows.Jake also has a brother in law,C.A White also an RCWF Wrestler is married to Faiths youngest sister. Jake is also close friends with RCWF Hall Of Famer, Nathan Moore, and former Revolution Champion, Kid Murda. Jake Rogers has a love for his pirate heritage and with that is a heavy drinker of rum. So much of a heavy drinker that no one has been reported to ever drink him under the table besides his wife, Faith Rogers. In Wrestling Finishers Signature Moves Managed *Jimmy Hoffa *The Saint * Managers *'Faith Marie Rogers' Stables *Nation of Domination *Blood Bath Mafia Accomplishments *